relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiser Virus
Conqueror Emperor Kaiser Kaiser (カイザー) Lord Kaiser (カイザー様 Kaiser-sama) Master (マスター) Master Kaiser (マスター・カイザー) As Kai :Son of a Mad Priest :Torturer | relationship = As Kai : Kai's father (father) : Koji (cousin) : Koji's father (uncle) : Koji's paternal grandfather (great-uncle) As the Kaiser Virus : Kai (former self) | affiliation = As Kai : Belief Club: Club President and Founder Kai's and Koji's family As Kai & Kaiser Virus : The Kaiser Empire: Emperor/Kaiser | font = | species = Datanoid Avatar (unlinked)/Supercomputer Virus, former Human | gender = Male in a masculine digital body | age = As Kai: 18 years old As the Kaiser Virus: Less than a few hours | height = 5'6" (168 cm) | weight = As Kai: 143 lbs (64.9 kg) As the Kaiser Virus: Technically 0 lbs (0 kg) | hair = Dark magenta | eyes = As Kai: Magenta As the Kaiser Virus: Unknown (hidden) }} The Kaiser Virus (カイザー・ウィルス Kaizā Uirusu) is essentially Kai as a full-fledged datanoid avatar (unlinked from his real body) and a supercomputer virus created by his original self if his main plan to conquer the multiverse via mind-controlling everyone with the Doki Doki Virus fails. Personality Having Kai's complete brain data that isn't emulated, the Kaiser Virus is exactly like Kai with his sadistic and cocky personality, intelligence, sentience, and consciousness, meaning that Kai himself is in full control with his new digital avatar body. At the same time, he implanted an emulated A.I. version of his brain data in his real body. History The Kaiser Virus only appears after the game credits of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. It is presumed Kai swapped his mind with a digital body, backing up his brain data including his consciousness, intelligence, personality, and sentience in a viral digital avatar while giving his original real body and brain artificial intelligence, emulating his original brain data. In other words, Kai swapped himself with a datanoid avatar when he was experimenting datanoid avatars on the Debate Club and the new Shogi Club members that used to be his club members. Kai knew that his original plans would eventually fail, thus, the Kaiser Virus became Kai's Plan B that even Koshiro didn't know about. The Kaiser Virus remained completely hidden throughout the entire game of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus until it sent us a pre-recorded message after the game's ending credits ended telling us that while our universe is safe, the ReLC!TDDV fan universe and its timelines are still in potential danger and there is nothing we can do about it. This will lead to what will be called "The Kaiser Wars" post-game, according to the final song of the soundtrack. Powers, abilities, and "what if's" None of the Kaiser Virus's abilities are shown but being a Datanoid Avatar and a Supercomputer Virus, the Kaiser Virus is extremely dangerous to all of humanity's digital technology. If the Kaiser Virus were to take over FORAD Corporation's supercomputer and all of its research facilities, the Kaiser Virus is essentially invincible and will become impossible to defeat. Before the Kaiser Virus could take over the supercomputer, the supercomputer itself is the Kaiser Virus's biggest weakness and if the Kaiser Virus is not careful enough, the Kaiser Virus could be scanned and deleted by FORAD Corporation's anti-virus software from their supercomputer. Being a sentient virus, the Kaiser Virus could evade the supercomputer's anti-virus field scans if it carefully hides and moves away or shields itself from the anti-virus field scans in the digital world. Fortunately for the Kaiser Virus, FORAD Corporation is unaware of the Kaiser Virus's existence but if FORAD Corporation detects the existence of the Kaiser Virus, the Kaiser Virus will be hunted down by FORAD Corporation, making things a lot more difficult for the Kaiser Virus to handle, meaning that Kaiser Virus has one chance of taking over FORAD Corporation or be permanently deleted. However, the Kaiser Virus is very cunning and could find multiple possibilities of taking over FORAD Corporation and the multiverse. If FORAD Corporation and its supercomputer would be ordered and forced to be shut down by the government due to Kai's previous conquest in the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds project, the supercomputer and the research facilities will be a lot more vulnerable to take over and the Kaiser Virus could reactivate the supercomputer or use one of FORAD Corporation's robots to plug the power and reactivate the supercomputer. If at least one Kaiser Virus from one timeline were to completely take over FORAD Corporation's technologies including spacetime technologies, all possible timelines are potentially in danger as a Kaiser Virus could figure out a way to travel through space and time into other dimensions and pick off where a deleted Kaiser Virus left off or even team up with another Kaiser Virus. Since the Kaiser Virus is completely digital, it cannot enter the real world unless if the real world or an area of the real world is digitized or if the Kaiser Virus implants itself into a robot, taking over a robot's A.I. processor if compatible. The Kaiser Virus may also be able to modify a robot's A.I. to become more destructive or chaotic, being commanded by the Kaiser Virus. Powers & Abilities Being a Datanoid Avatar and a Supercomputer Virus, here is a list of digital powers on the Superpower Wiki the Kaiser Virus have or may be capable of doing: * Cyber Mind & Digital Form: Datanoids have sentient artificial intelligence. Meanwhile, avatars use the brain data of the original host. Kai converted his entire human brain data (including his consciousness) into an avatar's digital brain, then detached his real mind from his body to permanently use in his new digital body. * Technology Manipulation ** Data Manipulation *** Computer Virus Manipulation ** Robotic Manipulation * Virtual Reality Lordship: If the Kaiser Virus successfully conquers FORAD Corporation's supercomputer and every research facility. Trivia * Kaiser is German for "Emperor". Being called Emperor Kaiser would essentially translate to Emperor Emperor. * Originally, the Kaiser Virus was going to be a viral Datanoid with sentient A.I. emulating Kai's real personality but upon creating avatars during the development of the fanfiction version of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, the Kaiser Virus was changed into a viral Datanoid Avatar with Kai's real mind piloting it. * The Kaiser Virus, his motives, and his appearance takes inspiration from Ken Ichijouji from Digimon Adventure 02, specifically when Ken was known as the "Digimon Emperor". The Kaiser Virus and the Digimon Emperor are self-proclaimed conquerors and emperors of their respective digital world. Difference between them is that Kai and the Kaiser Virus are willingly wanting to conquer everything while they have the power to do so and Ken, who was born with pure kindness, was corrupted by the Dark Spore that made him unwilling evil as the "Digimon Emperor". Category:Datanoid Avatars Category:Miscellaneous characters